


Waking

by lasairfhiona



Category: Highlander: The Series
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-01
Updated: 2011-05-01
Packaged: 2017-10-18 20:38:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/193063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joe wake injured and alone, post "Judgement Day"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waking

Joe woke to a dark room. Light from glowed from under a closed door casting weird shadows making it hard to determine even the shape of the room. He hurt and a quick run of his hands over his chest and side told him where he was injured. He laughed, _'injured, yeah right, shot was more like it.'_ He didn't know where he was, or what had happened after the guns started firing, but obviously someone had been there to pull him out, MacLeod most likely. He couldn't help but wonder what happened to the others and how many, if any, had survived.


End file.
